


Scientific Superman

by purdledooturt



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Science boyfriend, Science boyfriend snuggles yay, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purdledooturt/pseuds/purdledooturt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil snuggled into Carlos’s back, and was comfortably warm when he heard the beeping in the middle of the night. Carlos immediately sat up, pulled his glasses on, and whispered apologetically as he pulled Cecil's arms from where they wrapped around his waist. Cecil reflects on Carlos being some sort of a scientific superman as he waits for him to come back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Superman

**Scientific Superman**  
A Welcome to Night Vale Fanfiction  
by Purdledooturt

* * *

Summary: Cecil snuggled into Carlos’s back, and was comfortably warm when he heard the beeping in the middle of the night. Carlos immediately sat up, pulled his glasses on, and whispered apologetically as he pulled Cecil's arms from where they wrapped around his waist. Cecil reflects on Carlos being some sort of a scientific superman as he waits for him to come back to bed.

* * *

When Cecil stayed over at Carlos’ place by Big Rico’s, he was unsurprised to find the machines all rigged up, making the narrow hallway even narrower. There were screens, there were lights, and there were buttons. Carefully, Cecil maneuvered himself around the machines, being careful not to trigger anything. In the middle of the living room, Carlos chuckled nervously.  
  
"Sorry about the mess," he said, looking around his home. "I've been a bit busy studying this..."  
  
"It's okay," the radio presenter said, waving it off. "It's actually quite comforting." His eyes darted around the room, taking in the blinking screens, the small couch covered with a blanket, and a lone photo frame given by Cecil himself, containing a photo of the two of them, sat by the coffee table. He slid his bag off his shoulder and placed it on the couch.  
  
Carlos stopped watching him with a start, and he pointed towards the kitchen doorway behind him. "So," he called out with a light grin, "Dinner?"  
  
Cecil nodded and walked off, following his boyfriend (squee!) to the kitchen. "I've been looking forward to this all day!"  
  
After dinner, the two of them got ready to sleep. Carlos stripped down to his boxers, and Cecil changed into his favourite pajamas. He snuggled up to Carlos and smiled to himself as he felt hands wrap over his, and fell into a more beautiful deep sleep.  
  
His sleep was interrupted by beeping noises, and the sudden loss of warmth. Cracking one eye open, he watched as Carlos carefully, and lovingly, unwrapped his arms from around his midsection. He opened both eyes, sleepily, and saw his boyfriend’s eyes widen. "Sorry, Cecil," he apologized, "I’ll be right back, I promise, I just have to check this out." He got off the bed and pulled a lab coat around himself.  
  
Cecil nodded in reply, "Okay, okay." He turned around and closed his eyes again. The footsteps scurried away, and the beeping stopped.  
  
The radio presenter opened both eyes. It was a bit difficult to sleep in a large bed alone. Fluffing his pillow up, he looked at the photo frame on the bedside table next to him. It was a photo of him, taken by Carlos when he joined him to observe the strange activity in the desert.  
  
Carlos’ life was revolving around science, and Cecil recognised that he was just another satellite revolving around Carlos. Like a little moon. His boyfriend, he knew, was like some sort of a scientific superman who has helped the town multiple times, even risking his life for Night Vale on one occasion! Oh, Carlos, Carlos; perfect Carlos. With his perfect hair, and his various lab coats, and his dumb grin when he gets embarrassed. Carlos who has dedicated the rest of his life to science.  
  
Carlos who has now snuggled back into the bed as Cecil pretended to sleep. The scientist wrapped his arm tightly around the radio presenter, pulling him closer. In response, the "sleeping" half curled further into Carlos, who chuckled.  
  
"You do know I know you're not asleep, right, Cecil?" He said, his nose tucked into his boyfriend’s hair. A nod in reply. "Sorry I woke you up," he said quietly, "Let's get back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Short, and sweet, and written on my iPod while I was on holiday and had no internet access. Apologies for grammatical errors.


End file.
